Tras la Puerta
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Roy x Ed] Nunca fue esa mi intención. susurro seguro pegando mi rostro a la puerta Desde que te vi, te que querido en silencio... Déjate Amar. [Shonen Ai]


**Tras la puerta**

**Por: **Namida no YukaKyo

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist, no me pertenece.

**Genero: **Romance, Shonen-Ai. (Amor entre chicos y nada mas xD)

**Pareja: **Roy x Ed

**Dedicado: **A mi querida **Elry**. Para ti preciosa.

* * *

Solo pude ver como la puerta se cerraba, el sordo sonido de la madera golpeándose con fuerza. Tu cuerpo alejándose, encerrándose y protegiéndose tras la misma. Pero sabia que no te marcharías, te quedarías ahí, recargado tras la puerta. Esperando, esperando a saber lo que haría.

Me levante para acercarme a la misma, subiendo una de mis manos a la rugosa superficie. Como si fuese a ti a quien tocara y no a la ruda madera caoba de la puerta. Solté un suave suspiro, antes de capturar aire en mis pulmones, preparándome para gritar si era necesario aunque sabia que no lo seria.

Porque a pesar de la puerta, me escucharías...

.-Escúchame bien Edward.-Un suave golpe proveniente de tu brazo de acero colocándose contra la puerta me hizo saber que prestabas atención.-No te vayas por favor y escúchame.-

.-Puedo ser yo.- mi mano se movió, como si buscara la tuya, colocando mis pulgares abiertos, casi sintiendo la tersa piel de tus dedos.-Puedo brindarte el descanso que buscas, la calma. Ese poco de amor que deseas inunde tu alma.-

Y así es Edward, desearía poder decírtelo cara a cara, pero por ahora, debo contenerme a derribar la maldita puerta y pedir por que no te marches.

Desearía tenerte en mis brazos y borrar de ti el dolor...

_.-No puedo creerte.-_ escucho que dices y me duele.

.-Lo se, no puedes confiar con facilidad nuevamente.- No cuando jugaron con tus sentimientos. Las decepciones y los engaños jamás dejan un buen sabor de boca, mucho menos cuando fue la primera vez que en verdad amaste Edward.

Se que no pensabas decírmelo justamente a mi, pero no pudiste aguantarte todo aquel dolor de no decírselo a alguien. Y fue así como me entere del engaño de esa rubia de Rizenbul. Llorabas y no pude evitar ir junto a ti, para abrazarte. Intentando consolarte. Pero cometí la estupidez de intentar besarte.

Me falto tacto, conciencia y pensaste que solo deseaba aprovecharme de ti, por eso corriste y te refugiaste tras esa puerta, alejándome de ti.

.-Pero lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño... solo dame una oportunidad.- mis cabellos se aplastaron contra la madera y mis dedos jugueteaban con la perilla de la puerta, mas no intente girarla.

¿Acaso es mucho pedir ser algo mas que el coronel para ti? Quisiera estar junto a ti siempre, velando tu sueño por la madrugada. Ansioso de ver tu mirada al despertar en la mañana. Y ser yo la razón de un brillo dulce en tu mirada. Mis ojos podrían decirlo por mi.

Pintar un camino de rosas que tus pies pisaran, perfumando tus pasos. Y finalmente veras que la vida es hermosa. Seria capaz de partir tu tristeza en pedazos. Cometí una tontería al intentar besarte de esa manera, pero, no pude evitarlo. Había deseado tanto tenerte así.

Moría por tenerte en mis brazos...

No estoy seguro si todo lo anterior solamente lo pensé o lo dije, solo soy conciente en mirar la perilla, esperando que se gire y que la puerta se abra, permitiéndome entrar o bien permitiéndote a ti hacerlo.

Mas nada pasa...

_.-No quiero ser uno mas en tu lista_.-

Puedo oír miedo en tu voz y ahora por primera vez, maldigo mi reputación de casanova. Pero lo que no sabes, es que hace mucho deje ese habito a un lado. Me lo negaba en principio, pero hace tanto que espero tu amor.

.-Nunca fue esa mi intención.- susurro seguro pegando mi rostro a la puerta.-Desde que te vi Edward, te que querido en silencio.-

Y eso es justamente lo único que se puede percibir ahora, el silencio absoluto. Y solo siento como se rompe mi pecho con la angustia.

.-Déjate amar.-

Suelto se forma cansada, derrotada y sin ánimos. Te has ido, sin terminar de escucharme. Lo se.

¿Estuvo mal decirlo?

Estuvo mal el desear ser quien cuidara de ti. De ser una luz para tu alma. La sonrisa de tus mañanas.

Podías amarme... como te amo a ti...

Pero había pedido demasiado...

Me alejo de la puerta al fin, calado hasta los huesos por el cruel rechazo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Trayendo a mi mente todos aquellos sueños que me había idealizado contigo, sueños de sol y colores que incluso brillaban con vida aunque no haya sol. Había podido hacer feliz tu vida, solo con una sonrisa.

Pero te negaste a aceptarme.

A dejarte amarte.

Un leve rechinido se escucho, la puerta se abría, pero no hice nada por girarme, después de todo, no eras tu quien entraría por la misma. Tal vez se trataba de Hawkeye, o de algún otro. Mas no tu.

Mas una cálida sensación me envolvió la cintura, unos pequeños brazos me sostenían por la misma y pronto sentí como tu cabeza se recargaba contra mi espalda. Sonreí suavemente, mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las tuyas, girándome despacio para verte. Te separaste un poco, pero seguías cerca de mi.

Abriste tus labios, pero impedí con uno de mis dedos el que hablaras, deleitándome con el suave sonrojo que tus mejillas en ese instante adquirían.

.-Tus ojos ya lo dicen todo por ti.- murmure suave, antes de volverme a aventurar hacia tus labios, mas esta vez, no hubo rechazo alguno. Sino al contrario una dulce contestación al beso que te regalaba.

Sonreímos al separarnos y vi como te acunabas en mis brazos que con rapidez te rodearon protegiéndote entre los mismos. Mientras depositaba gentiles besos sobre tus cabellos dorados.

Y...

Finalmente me dejaste amarte Ed

/ Owari /


End file.
